Snape's real agenda
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: When Harry hears something about his mother and Snape he decides to confront the man that he believed had been helping all these years because of his love for Lily Potter. Warning: gay content, strong language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first few weeks after the battle of Hogwarts, the funerals were held for everyone that died. Harry being Harry, went to everyone, but his friends were with him like they always were. The hardest were the ones for Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks Lupin. Even though Harry only met Andromeda Tonks once, they both knew they had to put any differences aside for the sake of Teddy Lupin. He was going to need both of them growing up since he lost not only his parents, but his grandfather as well. Molly Weasley was taking the loss of one of her children extremely hard, Arthur Weasley did everything he could to help his wife through this time even though he was having a hard time himself. George, of course was a mess, being twin to Fred and everyone tried to help him.

When the funerals were finished, Harry stayed at the Burrow and relaxed for the first time in years, not just his body, but his mind and heart as well. He had started thinking about what he was going to do now. The first thing he was going to do was to buy his own place. As he sat there thinking about it, about his first home, he's thoughts drifted to the house in Godric's Hollow. Apart from the roof around his baby bedroom, the rest of the house looked okay.

When Harry had been at the Burrow for two months he made his decision and stepped out of the house and went down to the shed where Mr. Weasley kept all his muggle stuff.

'Mr. Weasley, have you got a minute?'

'Anytime Harry, what can I do for you?'

'Well,' Harry sat down at one of the benches, 'I've been thinking a lot lately, about getting my own place. You know I love staying here, but I really need to get my life in order and the first thing is my own home.'

'Yes, a natural thing to do and something I knew you would want eventually.'

'At first I thought of buying a place, as you know I can afford it. But lately, well, something else occurred to me and I wondered if I could do it.'

'You're parent's home,' Arthur gave Harry a kindly smile.

'Yeah, it's not really in bad shape, mainly the roof. I don't know anything about my parents and I really want to start getting to know them and what better place than in their home, my home.'

'I know that house was left to give people hope, but the war is over, Voldemort is dead. Now from what I know about this is you do own it, so really it is your decision on what you would like to do. I think if you were going to pull it down and have another house built, then people might say something. But fixing that house up, everyone would understand why you would want to. Since it does just need repairing, it's something you could do yourself, would you want to or get someone else to fix it?'

'I want to, maybe have Hermione give me a hand, she's good at all those type of spells.'

'Yes, she's very clever. Now let me ask you something Harry, how will you be going inside there the first time. It is the place he murdered your parents and tried to kill you, well the first time.'

'I know it will be hard, especially since I did hear everything that went on that night. The one thing that I think will help is, because I was so young, I don't have any memories of what happened. But having to do something hard or difficult never stopped me and I don't want it to this time. It might be the only way for me to really get to know what their life was like.'

'Yes, it probably would because there is things inside that house that will show you what their everyday life was like. You'll probably find letters, photos, all types of belongings that will give you the start of knowing your parents.'

'Yeah, there is, Dumbledore told me that the house was sealed right after he got their bodies out, but nothing was touched. How will Mrs. Weasley take it when I mention that I'm moving out?'

'She knows you will Harry even if she will miss you. She has finally realised that all her children, that includes you and Hermione, you're all adults now and will want to have your own place eventually. I can tell you one thing she will do though and that's make you promise to come for dinner at least a few times a week, she loves to cook for all of you.'

Harry grinned, 'That I could do, I would miss Mrs. Weasley's wonderful cooking. That's one thing I will have to learn, is how to cook. But like with everything, we've got the time now to do all those things we wanted to.'

'Yes we do Harry, that's why I love being down here in the shed. It's one of my greatest passions, pulling all this muggle stuff apart, finding out how it works. I would still love to find out how aeroplanes stay up though.'

'I don't know much about planes, but I do know part of it is to do with the engines. You know what Mr. Weasley, I'll get you some books on planes next time I'm in London. You might not ever get a chance to work on one, but it will give you a lot of information. I did want to ask you though, when do you think you'll be going back to work?'

'I got a letter from Kingsley, he thinks another month and they should have most of his main supporters out of the ministry. But he also wanted to give us time, because of Fred. So I'm having Percy work with me for a while, until he can decide what he wants to do now since he can't have his old job back. But like all of us, we do have time to work out exactly what we want to do.'

'Yeah, we do. Anyway, I'll leave you to it and go talk to Hermione and Ron. Thanks Mr. Weasley, I still like getting advice from you.'

'Anytime Harry,' Arthur smiled then watched Harry leave his shed. After hearing what Harry went through and what he was willing to do, he still couldn't believe how well Harry was coping. Arthur hoped that what he saw and heard was real and Harry wasn't hiding the fact that he was having a hard time. Everyone would realise why if he was, so even if Harry left here, Arthur was going to have Ron and Hermione keep an eye on him, just to make sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was standing outside the house in Godric's Hollow, Hermione and Ron were standing behind him waiting for him to go inside. They had been standing there for half an hour and they weren't sure if they should say something or not. Finally, Hermione decided she had to.

'Harry, if this is too hard for you, then don't do it.'

Harry sighed, 'No, it's not that Hermione, I'm just wondering what I will find inside,' Harry pushed the gate open then stepped up to the door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly turned the handle and pushed the door in. He stood there staring inside what he thought was the living room. Harry blew out a big breath, then stepped inside and looked around. Apart from being very dusty, there didn't seem to be any damage at all. He heard Ron and Hermione behind him, but just kept looking around. Harry spotted a few pictures on the mantle above the fireplace, he stepped over and picked one up, wiped all the dust off, then stood there staring at a picture of his parents holding him. To Harry, it look like he was only a few weeks or at least a month or so old, 'Things could have been so different if that prophecy was never made, or at least not told to Voldemort.'

'Yes, your parents would probably still be alive. It's hard to say exactly what would have happened Harry. They were members of the order of the phoenix, fighting back then, so anything could have happened to them.'

'Yeah, like Neville's parents. I think I would rather be dead than live like that. But what do you think though, apart from a good clean, and fixing the roof upstairs, it's in good condition.'

'It's good Harry, just dirty, but if you don't know them, mum knows some great cleaning spells she could teach you.'

'I might get her to do that, but some things I will clean the muggle way. I don't know why, I just want to do as much as I can without magic,' Harry glanced towards the stairs, sighed, then slowly walked over to them and stood staring up, 'I should get this over with, I'm just a little anxious as to what I will see up there.'

'That's understandable Harry, it's where everything changed for you.' Hermione said kindly.

'You can take your time Harry, there's no rush to do this.'

'I know Ron, but I want to,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then walked up the stairs until he came to the door of his old room. It was busted and barely hanging on. Harry pushed it and it fell with a loud thud to the floor, 'It's not as bad as I imagined it would be. Nothing seems to be wet and it's been raining lately, I wonder why?'

'Dumbledore probably enchanted it Harry, so the weather didn't get in. He might have known you would want to come here one day.'

'Yeah, makes sense Hermione,' Harry stepped into the room, his room, he looked around then stared at the cot which he would have been in that night. Parts of the roof were in it as well as over the floor. But one thing Harry noticed, was blood, 'Look,' Harry pointed.

Hermione and Ron stepped beside Harry and saw what he was pointing at, 'Is that your blood?' Ron asked as he stared down into the cot.

'Must be, even though my new scar did bleed, I never thought about my other one.'

Hermione stared at the blood, but had to look away. She kept imagining Harry as a baby, hurt, bleeding and alone. She stared around the room when something caught her attention. She bent down and picked it up, turning it over in her hand.

'Um, Harry, look what I found,' Hermione held her palm out.

Harry turned and stared at Hermione's hand then picked up the golden pin and stared at it.

'Godric Gryffindor, he did find something. Dumbledore didn't think there was anything of Gryffindor's out there. But this is small, what would it have been used for because it has a pin of some type on the back?'

'Back then, they used to keep their sash's pinned to their uniforms or clothes. All different types of people would use them for their clothes, they have different uses for everything back then. These types of things were very common, not made of gold of course, only the wealthy could afford these. What are you going to do with it because it did belong to Gryffindor, a founder of Hogwarts?'

'I'll probably give it to McGonagall, not yet though. Imagine, this was what he was going to use that night, I just ended up being made into one instead of this. I wonder where he found it?'

'I doubt we'll ever know that Harry.'

'No, probably not, but in your opinion Hermione, do you think there might be a chance he found it here, in Godric's Hollow, this was his birth place.'

'I have read that people have tried to find his belongings for years. But the main thing was everyone tried to find where he's home used to be. Maybe that's what Voldemort did, found that area and that's where the pin was.'

'So no one knows where his home was, I never knew that,' Ron said as he stared around.

'No, just that he lived here in Godric's Hollow and the town was named after him. But do you want me to show you those spells Harry, so you can start working on the roof?'

'Yeah, I do,' Harry stuck the little golden pin in his pocket, took his wand out then watched and listen to Hermione. When he thought he had them, he took the enchantments off, then started to repair the roof. Considering how it looked from the outside, it didn't take long to fix. When they were done, Harry stood back, 'So, did I do it alright Hermione?'

'Perfect, never missed a spot, but I wanted to ask you though. What are you going to do with all this stuff, keep it and maybe store it for when you have kids one day?'

'I haven't really thought about it. So I'll either keep it or get rid of it. I'm not sure I want to keep all of this, just the books, maybe a couple of the toys, but nothing else. I don't know, but I've got time to decide. I'm just going to seal this room off for now.'

'Well you do have time mate, so what's next or can we go have lunch?'

Harry and Hermione chuckled as they stared at Ron who shrugged, but that was him, Ron was always hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Over the next couple of days, Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the house in Godric's Hollow. They had started to do all the cleaning spells on everything, except the pictures and kitchen items, Harry wanted to do them by hand. When they finished cleaning, the three friends stood staring at everything and they said the same thing, it looked really nice and thought even though the furniture was at least twenty years old, it still looked new. They had started to buy food and bathroom products for the house. Harry had decided to get rid of his parent's old mattress and bought himself a new one, but he kept the bed because he just loved the large old four poster bed that looked like it was an antique. The third bedroom was set up like a guest bedroom, so Harry left that exactly the same but had finally decided to only keep a few things from his baby room, like the books and a few toys, he was going to get rid of the furniture and clothes.

Harry was sitting at the Burrow's kitchen table eating his last breakfast there with his friends when Mrs. Weasley sat beside him.

'Even though I knew this day would come, I am going to miss you being here all the time. So you make sure you come for dinner a lot.'

'I will Mrs. Weasley, you know how much I love this place, not to mention you and Mr. Weasley,' Harry gave her a cheeky smile.

'Oh Harry dear,' Molly hugged him, 'I would like to ask you something though. But you can refuse and it won't hurt my feelings.'

'Sure Mrs. Weasley.'

'Ron mentioned that you're going to get rid of the baby furniture from the house. Well, I was wondering if you would mind if I kept it?'

'Oh,' Harry stared at Ron who shrugged and Hermione who looked surprised, 'Well, yeah, if you want it Mrs. Weasley, but why, all your kids are grown up?'

'But having a large family I will have grandchildren one day. So I'm going to be making a couple of rooms into nurseries for when that time comes. You are part of this family, so that furniture could stay here and be used by lots of different kids.'

Harry smiled hugely, 'I think that's a great idea Mrs. Weasley, you can have it, except the mattress in the cot, it's covered in blood, my blood.'

'Even though I know a spell to remove it, no, it would remind me of how much pain you would have been in as a child. So thank you for that and I'll get Arthur to go pick it all up in a few days if that's alright?'

'Anytime Mrs. Weasley and I like the idea that it will be used and yes, probably used a lot with the size of the Weasley family. But we really should go, I want to get settled in.'

'Alright, just remember what I said, come for lots of visits.'

'I will,' Harry, Hermione and Ron stood up, Harry picked up his bag, then hugged Mrs. Weasley again, 'Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley, I got a great substitute mum since I couldn't have my own.'

'And I got another son,' Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry again then watched as the three friends left the house.

Harry, Hermione and Ron arrived down the back of the garden in Godric's Hollow. They stepped inside and Harry put the last of his clothes away. He stood staring around his room now he had a few of his things in there, like his photo album Hagrid had given him and that was sitting beside his bed. He went back downstairs to join his friends and gestured them for follow him. There were two rooms downstairs that Harry hadn't really gone through, his father's office and another smaller type living room. They went in the second living room and looked around, Harry did the cleaning spells on all the furniture and carpet.

'Harry look,' Hermione pointed to a power outlet.

'This room has electricity, I wonder if my mother used this room for things like a tv?' Harry shrugged then stepped over to a large cabinet and opened the door, 'Wow, not just a tv, but an old video player and stereo,' Harry stared at everything then picked something up, 'This is an old video camera, oh blimey.'

'What?' Ron asked.

'Ron, Harry's mum probably filmed him as a baby, there would probably be film of his parents as well, maybe even Sirius.'

Harry knelt down and started to pull out video's, he would read them then stick them back before he stood up with one in his hand, then just stood there staring at it.

'Harry,' Hermione said quietly.

'This has a date on it, the seventh of august 1981.'

'You were a week old, do you think that's what it is?'

'One way to find out,' Harry turned the power on, let everything warm up since it hadn't been touched in eighteen years, he stuck the video into the machine and pressed play.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stood there staring at Harry as a baby, in his mother's arms with his father sitting beside him. They could hear Sirius' voice and figured he was holding the camera. Hermione and Ron looked over at Harry and saw tears falling down his face as he stared at his parents. The film changed and it was Sirius holding Harry but Remus was next to him. Not one sound could be heard from the three friends as the stood there watching the home movie and it was all on Harry, Sirius, Remus and his parents. When that video finished, Harry pressed rewind, when it finished, he took it out and placed it back into the cupboard, but started looking through the others and found dozens of home movies, one was his parents wedding day. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other then back at Harry who was sitting on the floor staring at the videos, neither of them knew what to say, because neither of them could know how Harry was feeling. So they just stayed with their friend, like they had done since they met.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Hermione and Ron, even though reluctant to leave that night, they did go back to the Burrow.

'Hermione, have you been crying?' Molly asked.

'Yes, I couldn't help myself.'

'Why, did something happen?' Arthur asked.

'Harry finally decided to look in the other living room. He found this cabinet that had a tv and video player. But he also found a lot of home movies. The one we watched was when Harry was a week old, his mother holding him, his father beside them, we could hear Sirius' voice, he was holding the camera. Harry had tears falling down his face as he watched, then Hermione started. It changed to Sirius holding Harry as a baby. There were dozens of video's, we didn't watch any more, but even Harry's parents wedding is one of them.'

'We weren't sure about leaving him alone, but he said he was fine, that it was just a shock to realise he would get to see how his parents were, how they lived.'

'Do you think he will sit and watch them tonight, while he's alone?' Arthur asked.

'Yeah, we do, that's the main reason we came home. We figured Harry would want some privacy, in case he broke down watching them.'

'Yes, he probably would. I just hope he eats,' Molly said as she placed dinner on the table, then called Ginny, George, Percy and Charlie down to eat.

When the other four sat down they noticed Hermione's red eyes, 'Hermione, what's wrong, you didn't hear some bad news about your parents, did you?' Ginny asked.

'No, we were at Harry's, he found home movies of his parents, Sirius, Remus and him as a baby.'

'There were dozens of video's, we only watched the one though. It was taken when Harry was a week old. Harry and Hermione were both in tears. One thing though and even though we all knew Harry looked like his father, it was like looking at Harry, they are so alike. They were really young when they had him.'

'They were twenty when Harry was born, that's only two years older than we are now. Lily Potter was beautiful though, her dark red hair and those green eyes, her eyes really stood out against her hair. One thing I noticed though, Harry looked like James, but he seems to be like his mother. I saw her just doing normal things and it was how Harry did them, she even stood like Harry, you know when Harry tilts his head a bit to the left when he's thinking, his mother did the same.'

'So even though they weren't around, Harry still picked up traits from his parents. Did Harry notice that?' Charlie asked.

'I don't think he really noticed anything Charlie, he looked too shocked.' Ron said.

'It might occur to him when he's had time to really concentrate on them now he does know about these video things,' Arthur said, then handed a note to Ron, 'Minerva sent an owl while you were gone, she said she needed to speak with Harry about something personal.'

'Maybe she wants to know if Harry found out what Voldemort was going to use to place his horcrux in that night. We did find a small golden shield, one you used to pin to your clothes, it belonged to Godric Gryffindor and it was in his old baby's room.'

'Harry said he plans to give it to McGonagall, he just didn't want to yet. But if Dumbledore has been filling her in, then she would know he would have had something on him that night because he never meant to make Harry one, that was an accident because of his mother.'

'Write back after you eat and explain to Minerva that Harry lives at Godric's Hollow now. She'll send him an owl about whatever she wants to speak with him about.'

'We can do that,' Ron said then started eating.

In Godric's hollow, Harry just stepped back into his home, poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey, then went back into the video room. He stood there staring down at all the video's, taking the occasional sip of his drink. After finishing off the first glass, he ended up having a second, then a third. By the fifth glass Harry could barely see and ended up falling asleep in his clothes on top of the bed coverings.

The following morning, Hermione and Ron apparated to Harry's garden again. They stepped inside and couldn't see Harry anywhere, but they also noticed that he mustn't have been awake yet. Hermione spotted the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey and pointed it out to Ron.

'Blimey, if he had all that to himself, he must have ended up drunk.'

'Yes and that is not like Harry at all. Those video's must have really shook him up. Let's go make sure he's alright though,' Hermione and Ron went upstairs and found Harry sprawled across his bed still in his clothes from yesterday, 'I'll stay here Ron, go home and see if your mum might have something for a hangover because I think he's going to need it.'

'Alright, I won't be long,' Ron kissed Hermione then left the house. He stepped into the kitchen and saw his mum, 'Mum, do you have anything for a hangover, Harry got drunk last night.'

Molly sighed, but nodded and went into her small potions room. A minute later she handed Ron a small vial with a thick red liquid in it.

'He'll need to drink all that.'

'Did he say if it was seeing those video's?' Arthur asked.

'He's still out to it, sprawled across his bed still in his clothes from yesterday. Hermione's keeping an eye on him, I better get back.'

'If you need us, let us know,' Charlie said but he looked concerned.

'I will, but I think it was just a shock, he'll be fine,' Ron hurried from the house and apparated to Harry's garden again. He stepped inside and saw Hermione sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her, Ron placed the small vial on the table. 'How long do you think before he wakes up?'

'It depends on how late it was when he passed out,' Hermione sighed as she stared at her cup, Ron sitting beside her wondering how Harry would be feeling, then they heard a knock on the front door, 'I better see who that is and tell them Harry's not up for visitors,' Hermione and Ron went to the door and saw their professor standing there, and realised by the look on her face, that whatever she had to tell Harry, was not good news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Um, Professor, what are you doing here?' Ron asked.

'I need to speak with Harry, can I come in?'

'Yes, of course Professor,' Hermione and Ron moved aside and let her in, 'Harry's not awake yet, but I can wake him.'

'If you could, this is extremely important.'

'Okay, I'll be right back,' Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ron then headed upstairs. A few minutes later, she came back down, 'Um, he'll be down in a moment,' Hermione looked at Ron with a worried look.

'Fucking hell Hermione, why'd you wake me up so blasted early?' Harry staggered down the stairs, he had his hands over his eyes, 'My head is killing me.'

'Mum gave me a potion for you, we figured you'd need it,' Ron handed Harry the potion.

'Bet it taste like shit,' Harry drank the potion then finally uncovered his eyes, 'It did but at least it worked. Blimey, I never realised I drank so much last night.'

'Um, Harry, you've got a visitor,' Hermione said nervously.

Harry turned, 'Oh, Professor, um, sorry, well,' he hesitated.

'No reason to be sorry Harry, this is your home and you are not a student anymore.'

'Oh, yeah, right, do you want to sit down?'

'Yes, thank you,' Minerva sat down and waited until the three friends sat down, 'I'm sorry for arriving without notifying you, but I have some very startling news for you.'

'Oh, nothing wrong is there Professor?' Harry asked.

'No, not in that sense, first though, I got a surprise visitor yesterday. Severus Snape is alive.'

'But we saw him die,' Hermione said.

'He wasn't dead, he said he must have passed out right after he gave Harry those memories. But he woke up and took some potions that he had with him. One was an anti-venom to Nagini, another was a blood replenishing potion, after taking them, he was able to heal his wounds. When the fighting resumed, he left, but he said he always intended to come speak with me to explain a few things. I did tell him that you allowed a few of us to see that memory then Albus' portrait explained his role.'

'So that's why he went to see you, did he leave because he thought he'd be arrested?' Harry asked.

'He wasn't worried about that, he said he had someone at his home that he needed to check on. After he explained, well, let me tell you, I was speechless, then I ended up very angry with him, Albus also had a go at him for not telling him what he'd done.'

'Um Professor, I'm really not up for more riddles right now.'

'Alright, he explained about this person and why he kept her secret. Now Severus and this woman are at Hogwarts right now, I told them to wait there until I came to get you.'

'Me, why would I need to see him, fine, he was helping, doesn't change the way I feel about him though.'

'It's not really Severus you need to see, it's the woman,' Minerva stood up and paced for a minute, 'There's no easy way to say this Harry and I'm sorry because this is going to be a big shock for you.'

'Professor, just tell me what's going on.'

'Alright, as you know, Severus was the one that overheard Sybil make the prophecy then he passed on the part he heard to Voldemort. As we all saw in the memory, he was scared for your mother. Now even though he asked Albus to make sure she was safe, he never believed Albus could protect her. So he decided to do something himself and he never told anyone. Harry,' Minerva knelt down in front of Harry, 'You're mother is alive, Severus saved her before that night, got her out of here.'

'But that's not possible, I heard it, when the dementors got near me. I heard her scream and beg him not to kill me, she died professor and Snape is a bastard for trying to make anyone believe she's alive.'

'Please calm down and listen to me. The day before, Severus imperiused this death eater, a woman, he gave her new memories, memories he removed from your mother and he also gave her polyjuice potion. So for a full day and night, she was Lily Potter and she believed she was really Lily Potter. Severus took your mother away, removed her memories and replaced them with new ones, a new identity. He always planned to tell you and Albus, but he never realised how long this war with Voldemort was going to take.'

Harry kept hearing the words as he stared at his professor and never realised he had tears falling down his face but he couldn't seem to say anything. He looked at Ron, then Hermione.

'Has he restored her memories Professor, does she know she is Lily Potter?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, first he made sure she was alright, then he sat down and explained what he'd done and restored her memories. After the fighting Severus showed her a copy of the Daily Prophet about that night and over the last few weeks he's been showing her all the new ones with stories about you. She wants to meet you, that's why she's waiting at Hogwarts. I thought a neutral ground would be better than Severus' home or here until you knew what was going on.'

Ron stared at Harry who looked like he was in shock, 'Are you sure it's her Professor?'

'Yes, between poppy and I we performed a few charms over her and also do some tests on her blood to prove she is really Harry's mother. As you know, Poppy treated Harry a lot over the years, so she does have samples of his blood.'

Ron looked at Hermione who took hold of Harry's hand and felt them shaking, she gave them a squeeze, but never felt him respond.

'Harry,' she said quietly, when he didn't answer, 'I think he's in shock Professor.'

Hermione, Ron and Minerva all gazed at Harry and realised he was in shock. He never moved, never spoke and never looked away, just sat there like he was somewhere else, seeing something else. Now they had to work out what to do and how to get some response out of Harry so he could finally meet his mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Minerva gently tapped Harry's face, 'Harry, snap out of it.' when that didn't work, she slapped his face, not really hard, but enough that he would feel it.

Harry shook his head and stared around, 'She…she,' Harry got up suddenly and went over to his side cabinet and poured a large glass of Firewhiskey, he never stopped drinking until it was gone before he turned around, 'She's alive and Snape knew all this time?'

'Yes, now we understand why he did it, but he still should not have done that without telling you or Albus. Are you okay, she is waiting to see you?'

'I want to see her.'

'Let's go then, we'll apparate to the gates, I can remove the enchantments to allow us in.'

'Um Harry, do you want to shower and change your clothes, you did sleep in them last night,' Hermione suggested.

'Yeah, I should, I won't be long,' Harry raced up the stairs with the other three watching him.

'Did you see the way he was standing?' Ron asked.

'I noticed Ron, so this is not going to be pretty.'

'What are you two talking about?' Minerva asked.

'When Harry is really angry, he can sound perfectly calm and even look like he is calm, but the way he stands shows exactly how he is feeling. We've seen it a lot over the years, especially when he used to feel Voldemorts anger.'

'I was going to suggest Harry go alone, but maybe having his two best friends with him might be a wise idea.'

'I think we should Professor, usually it's us that gets Harry to calm down.'

'I'm ready, let's go,' Harry said as he stepped into the living room.

Minerva nodded, then the four of them stepped out into the back garden and apparated to Hogshead. They arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts, Minerva removed the charms, opened the gates, then when they stepped through, she replaced the enchantments. Hermione and Ron kept glancing at Harry as they walked, he just stared at the castle, but they did notice his fist clenched, which made Hermione and Ron very worried.

The four never slow, just hurried up the staircases until they came to the door to Minerva's office. She looked at Harry and saw him staring at the door, she looked at Hermione and Ron who were both staring at Harry but she noticed they looked worried. She sighed and knew Harry wasn't happy and just hoped that his friends could keep him calm and not do anything rash. The moment she opened the door, she stepped in, with Hermione and Ron next, then Harry. Everyone stared at everyone else, and before anyone knew what was going to happen, Harry ran at Snape and belted him in the face, knocking him to the ground, then just kept hitting him until Ron and Hermione pulled Harry away.

'You fucking bastard.' Harry glared as Ron and Hermione kept hold of his arms.

'Harry, calm down and sit so we can hear the whole story,' Minerva said sternly pointing to the sofa.

Hermione and Ron pulled Harry back towards the sofa when he just kept glaring at Snape who had finally picked himself up off the ground. They felt Harry trying to get free when Lily Potter stood next to Snape and wiped the blood from his mouth.

'Harry, no,' Ron shouted and used all his strength to push Harry down onto the sofa, 'Stay there or I'll get Hermione to petrify you again.'

Hermione stood in front of Harry with her wand pointed at him, 'I will Harry, so calm down.'

'How would you fucking feel knowing that piece of shit took your mother away and never told you, then let me think she was dead, I want to kill him.'

'Sev, are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?' Lily asked quietly.

'I'm fine Lil, you don't need to worry.'

Harry tried to get up, but Ron pushed him down again, 'Stop it and let's hear what's going on?'

'I can see what's going on. He takes my mother to get her away from the man she loved just so he could have her all to himself.'

'That's not why I did it, I wanted to save her potter. Now if you'd shut that big mouth of yours you might realise that I did save her.'

Harry glared, a low growl erupted from his throat and he sprung away from Ron and back onto Snape before anyone could move, but this time he had his wand pointed right at Snape's face.

'I think you're a fucking piece of shit and if I can kill Voldemort, you'd be nothing to get rid of.'

'Hermione, do it,' Ron said urgently.

Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, but when she said the spell, nothing happened, she kept trying.

'It's not working, it's like something it blocking me.'

'Yeah, me, so don't try anything,' Harry called, 'Something I never told anyone, but I seem to be able to block any magic now except my own.'

'Um Harry, please, don't hurt him,' Lily said as she bent down and put her hand on Harry's arm, making him lower the wand.

'Why shouldn't I?'

'He saved me, that's why he did it, to save me.'

'But he should have told me, told Dumbledore,' Harry got up and turned away, 'All my life has been shit, now this. He could have made one part of my life worth living. But to him I was like my father and he hated him because my father was a thousand times better than he could ever be.'

'Oh stop your whining Potter.'

'Blimey Snape, shut your mouth before you do end up dead,' Ron glared then pulled Harry to him, 'Don't listen to him, just listen to your mother.'

'No, I want nothing to do with either of them. If she wants to see me, then she does it alone. I'm going,' Harry yanked open the door then hurried from the office.

'We better go with him Professor, can you remove the enchantments so we can leave. It's best if he calms down for a while,' Hermione said.

'I'll come down with you,' Minerva sighed then left her office with Hermione and Ron. By the time they got outside, they saw Harry pacing in front of the gates. She could tell he wasn't going to listen, not yet, so she removed the enchantments, opened the gates and let them leave. Before Hermione and Ron stepped through, Harry had apparated away, 'Take care of him.'

'We will Professor, first, we have to find him,' Hermione sighed, then apparated away with Ron.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Over the next few hours, Hermione and Ron had looked everywhere for Harry, but had no luck. They checked everywhere they could think of even his house twice, finally they gave up and headed to the Burrow to see if the others might help look for him once they explained what was going on.

Hermione and Ron stepped into the kitchen, 'Um, we need help finding Harry.'

'Why, what's going on Ron?' Arthur asked.

'A lot, first Harry's mother is alive, Snape planned it all back before that night. He had some death eater woman imperiused to believe she was Lily Potter, then removed the real Lily Potter's memories. Harry belted the crap out of him then he had his wand on him and when Hermione tried to petrify Harry, nothing worked. He said he can block magic, finally he left.'

'We looked everywhere, couldn't find him.'

'So Lily Potter is alive and Snape knew but never told Harry. He would have heard how those relatives treated Harry, so why didn't he let Albus know at least.'

'We didn't stay Charlie, not with the way Harry was.'

'Let's go see if we can work out where he is, but meet back here in an hour if we haven't had any luck,' Arthur said, then everyone walked outside and apparated away, all but Charlie. He walked down to his father's shed, opened the door a crack and saw Harry sitting on the floor against the wall.

'Harry, everyone's out looking for you.'

Harry lifted his head, 'I needed to calm down, I always liked your dad's shed and I knew you'd find me.'

Charlie sat down next to Harry, 'Don't you want to get to know you're mother?'

'Of course I do, but not with that bastard there. So I said that, I'll see her without him,' Harry tilted his head and rested it on Charlie's shoulder, 'I needed to see you.'

'I figured, that's why I never left with the others.'

'I hate this Charlie, why can't you let your family know?'

'I told you I will, not yet though. As far as I know, mum and dad don't approve of gay men.'

Harry sighed but nodded, 'Yeah, you told me, but I needed you before. I almost killed him Charlie, I really wanted to.'

'Why didn't you then?'

'Her, she told me not to hurt him. For some reason I heard her voice and I just stopped.'

'What do you want to do?'

Harry looked up at Charlie, 'With her or us?'

'Either, both.'

'Well, her, I want to get to know her, but I can't if she's with him. With you, well, I think you know what I want, I shouldn't need to say it.'

Charlie nodded, 'You want some good fucking Harry?'

'Yeah, I do, but they'll look at my place and we can't here in case they come back.'

'Then why don't you head home, let them see you're fine and I'll come over the moment they get back here.'

Harry sighed, 'Best we can hope for I suppose,' Harry got up and sat astride Charlie then there lips met in a very intense kiss. As Harry was kissing Charlie, he started to move his hips until he was rubbing himself against the bulge in Charlie's jeans.

'Harry,' Charlie panted, 'Go home and wait for me, this won't help.'

'Fine,' Harry got up and turned away ready to leave but Charlie grabbed his hand.

'Don't be like that, I'll get there as soon as I can.'

'I know, doesn't mean I have to like the situation,' Harry glanced up at Charlie and gave him a small smile, 'Try not to be long.'

'As soon as they have seen you're fine, I'll be there.'

'Alright,' Harry kissed Charlie again then headed outside and apparated to his garden. He stepped inside and poured a drink, then sat on the sofa staring around at the home he thought both his parents had died in. He was only sitting there for ten minutes when Hermione and Ron walked into the house.

'When did you get back here, we've been looking for you?' Hermione asked as she sat next to Harry.

'Not long ago, I just walked around, not really anywhere in particular, but I needed to calm down and nothing was working.'

'You seem fine, so it must have helped.'

'I'm fine Ron, but I won't see her if he's around, all I want to do is kill him.'

'About blocking magic, why can you do that?' Hermione asked.

'I have no idea why, I just can. It started right after that night. Look, don't take offence, but I really want to be alone right now.'

'We don't, we just want to make sure you're alright.'

'I'm fine Hermione, I'll have a few drinks, relax, then go eat.'

'You can always come to the Burrow to eat.'

'I know Ron, but not tonight.'

'Okay, we'll go and come back tomorrow. Not till lunch time though, we have to go to the ministry and see how the search for my parents is going.'

'Okay, let's hope they have found out something. I'll talk to you both tomorrow.' Harry watched his friends leave, then headed up to his bedroom. He showered again, then got into his bed, hoping Charlie won't be long.

Charlie stepped into Harry's house, didn't see him so he knew where he would be. So he walked up the stairs and saw Harry lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed the door, undressed then got into Harry's bed and pulled Harry on top of him where they lips instantly met.

The moment their lips parted, Harry stared down into Charlie's eyes, 'What did you tell your parents this time?'

'That I was visiting a friend, they know I have friends here, so they accept it and you are a friend.'

'Are you going to stay tonight?'

'I told them I probably wouldn't be home, so I'll stay.'

'Good,' Harry moved down Charlie's body and started to lick his impressive length, he kept his tongue going for ages before he finally place his mouth over Charlie's erection. No matter how little time Harry and Charlie got together, Harry couldn't get enough of Charlie so he made sure he got him as much as he could, but as far as Harry was concerned, it was nowhere near enough. So when they did get together, they never wasted one minute of their time together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped into Harry's house, 'I can't see him, maybe he drank a bit too much again last night,' Ron said.

'I'll go see if he's awake, why don't you make some tea Ron, he might need it,' Hermione walked up the stairs, saw Harry's door shut, so she knocked quietly, but didn't hear anything. She opened the door a crack, stared inside and saw Harry naked lying across Charlie who was also naked, then pulled the door shut again.

'Is he still asleep?' Ginny asked.

Hermione turned sharply to see Ginny standing behind her, 'Yes, so let's leave him for a bit longer,' Hermione took Ginny's arm and led her downstairs and into the kitchen where they sat at the table.

Harry ran down the stairs, 'You said you weren't going to be here till lunch time.'

'It didn't take long, they found Hermione's parents, but why are you in a towel?'

'I was…' Harry hesitated, 'it doesn't matter, I'll go change,' Harry stared at Hermione for a minute knowing she had seen him and Charlie. He turned and hurried up the stairs and into his room where Charlie was fully dressed and sitting on the bed, 'She saw us Charlie.'

'Did Ron?'

'No, neither did Ginny who is here as well. What are we going to do?'

'Maybe Hermione won't say anything.'

'Charlie, she's Ron's girlfriend, you can't expect her to keep this to herself. They promised each other they would be honest from now on.'

'I know what you want me to do, but I'm not ready to let everyone know.'

'You might not have much choice Charlie because if Hermione tells Ron, he will say something, maybe to your parents as well. Look, you will get seen if you leave while there here, so just stay in here until I get them out of here. But by the looks of them, they might not be in a hurry to leave.'

'Talk them into going down to the town while you eat breakfast.'

'Fine, I'll try,' Harry finished dressing then looked back at Charlie, 'It might be time to tell everyone you know,' Harry stepped out of his room and saw Hermione standing there, but he still closed his bedroom door, 'Are you going to say anything?'

'I can't lie to Ron Harry, you know that.'

'You're not lying if you don't bring it up, so don't say anything. It's our business Hermione and Charlie is not ready to tell anyone.'

'But you are.'

'I don't care about what people say about me, I've had to put up with it all my life. Charlie's different, he does care, so that's why he's never told anyone. Since we are talking about this, how do you feel about gay men?'

'I never thought about it before, but you know I'm not one for rejecting someone because of their beliefs, unless their evil and into dark magic. It's just not something I ever thought about when it came to you, I need time to think about all this.'

'All this, you mean that I have sex with men.'

'You didn't have to be so blunt, but yes.'

'Look, for now, just stay quiet and try to talk the others into going down town with me to eat, Charlie needs to leave.'

'I won't lie, but if you say you want to go eat, then I'll go with you. But what about Ginny, she did ask about getting back together?'

'I told her I wasn't interested in seeing anyone, I wanted time to myself. At the time, that was true, but I'm with Charlie now, he just won't tell anyone.'

'You need to say something to her, she won't get over you unless she thinks there's no chance with you.'

'I said I didn't want to get back together, what else can I say. Fine, I could say I'm gay, then she'll ask questions, even ask if I'm with someone, then what do I say?'

'Look, let me just tell Ron and Ginny you're not in the mood to see anyone, which is technically true. We can fill you in on my parents later.'

'I'm glad they were found Hermione and I do want to know everything. Just right now is not the best time.'

'Alright, I'll tell them and hope they want to leave,' Hermione sighed then walked downstairs.

Harry listened from the top of the stairs then heard the sound of apparition, so he stepped back into his bedroom.

'Their gone, Hermione…' Harry stared but Charlie interrupted.

'I heard,' Charlie held his hand out to Harry then pulled him back to him, 'I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry.'

Harry stared into Charlie's brown eyes, 'It is hard, I hate hiding the fact were together and I hate lying to my friends Charlie,' Harry put his head on Charlie's chest, 'I love you and I hate this.'

'Just give me a bit longer, please.' Charlie ran his hand down Harry's hair but when he didn't answer Charlie put his finger under Harry's chin and lifted Harry's head, 'Just a bit longer.'

'Tell me how you feel, you never tell me.'

'I have told you, I'm just not one for saying it a lot.'

'Blimey Charlie, can't you just tell me just this once, it'll make me feel better to hear it, I need to right now.'

'I love you, I do, you know that.'

'Then why don't you like to say it. I told you I was scared to at first because I'd only ever said those words to Sirius and he died, but you said you weren't scared or anything, you just don't like to.'

'I don't know Harry, I can't explain why I don't say it, I just don't. You know how I feel, so just accept that I do but you won't hear it a lot. Now I should get out of here, why don't you come to the Burrow for lunch, see why they turned up earlier than they said they would?'

'They found Hermione's parents, but I don't know any of the details. I told Hermione I want to hear it all, so I suppose I should.'

'Just a bit more time, then we can show we're together. I feel the same Harry, hate sitting there with you but we have to act like we're just friends.'

'You can read me to easy Charlie because that's exactly how I feel. Alright, a bit longer, so go and I'll see you there. If you get Hermione alone, tell her I'll be there soon.'

'If I get a chance,' Charlie kissed Harry then opened the door, 'I promise it won't be long.'

'I know,' Harry stared at Charlie then watched him leave before he went in to have a shower and change, then went and made himself some breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

When it was getting close to lunch, Harry was ready to leave for the Burrow, but ended up having a couple of drinks, and he made sure they were large. He apparated to the Burrow and stared at the large house he loved so much, he just wished things could be different. He sighed then stepped into the house and sat down.

'We heard the news about your mother, are you going to see her?'

'When she's alone I will, but not with him. I felt like killing him Mr. Weasley, I really did.'

'Then it would be best to see her alone. Where did you go because we looked everywhere?'

'Nowhere special, just walked around, sat and did some thinking,' Harry shrugged as he glance over at Charlie. 'Anyway, enough about me, Hermione tell me about your parents?'

'They have someone from the Australia ministry restoring their memories and are allowing them to port key home, with someone to help them of course. Kingsley is meeting them, he's going to give them a quick rundown on what was going on then bring them here, which could be anytime. I'm nervous how they will take everything and how angry they will be with me.'

'Once they know how dangerous it was Hermione, I'm sure they'll understand. All of you knew how much danger you were in being friends with me, but you're magical, you could protect yourselves, they couldn't.'

'Exactly right and exactly what I told them,' Kingsley said as he stepped into the house with the Grangers.

'Mum, dad,' Hermione stood as she looked nervously at her parents, then they both hugged her, which made Hermione start crying.

'Naturally I never had time to tell them everything, but the basic rundown. Voldemort wanted to rule the world, always trying to kill Harry, you're close to Harry, but are magical and could protect yourselves.'

'Yeah, I even tried to go alone, but Hermione and Ron wouldn't let me. They say I'm stubborn, but their worse than me.'

'No, we just knew you needed help, you couldn't do it alone Harry. Why do you think Dumbledore said you could only tell Hermione and me, he knew you needed us?'

Harry smiled over at Ron, 'You're right, I did need you two with me,' Harry stood up and stared at the Grangers, 'Just know though, Hermione felt terrible about what she did. But we all knew how much danger you were in. Even Ron worked it so his family would be safe in case they came here to search, which they did.'

'I know we don't understand everything young man, but why would such an evil and powerful wizard want to kill you? Because we keep thinking maybe you might have done something to him to cause it.'

'I never did anything to him except get born. There was a prophecy made about him and me. It said one of us had to kill the other one, he was determined to stop me. So when I was still a baby, just over a year old, he killed my parents, then tried to kill me. He disappeared, but he wasn't gone. He came back when I was fourteen, then just kept trying to kill me until I finally killed him, that was a few months ago.'

'That scar on Harry's head is where Voldemort tried to kill Harry as a baby, he has another one on his chest from the night of the fighting. Actually, Harry is covered in scars because of Voldemort and was willing to die to stop him. Nothing was Harry's fault, he was just caught in the middle of a mad man wanting to rule the world,' Hermione gave Harry a smile.

'Being Harry's best friends, we knew the danger, but we wanted to help Harry and we did, along with all our friends and my whole family. We did lose my brother Fred in the fighting, we lost a lot of people. But if he found out where you lived, he would have kept you, tortured you until Harry turned up, which he would have done to try and save you,' Ron said.

'Alright, seems like it wasn't you're doing, but tell me this, are you and Hermione a couple?'

'No, Hermione and Ron are a couple,' Harry gazed around at everyone and thought stuff it, 'I'm gay.'

'You're what!?' Ginny yelled as she stared at Harry, 'We dated, so how are you gay?'

'Look Ginny, I have no idea why I dated you or Cho, I suppose it was just my life. After everything settled down I realised I was and I've finally accepted it. Now I really don't care what people say about me, I've had people say things about me all my life, so if anyone doesn't want me around, fine, it's their choice, I'm gay and I'm proud of my life and who I am.'

'Harry, I thought you were going to wait a while,' Hermione said.

'I was going to, but I just don't give a shit what anyone thinks about me, not anymore. The hardest thing in my life was dying to give all of you a chance to live, this is easy, saying I have sex with men, well a man is easy.'

'Hermione darling, it was never actually brought up but we never hid it, your Uncle Graham is gay. Don't you remember Uncle Steven that always turned up with Graham?'

'Uncle Graham, no, I never realised and you never said anything so how could you expect me to know.'

'Well, they never did hide their relationship, but they never went up to someone and say I'm gay. I love both Graham and Steven, they are family.'

'It's not that uncommon, I'm gay, I've had a partner for ten years, his name is Jack,' Kingsley said.

'Now we've established that Harry did nothing to Voldemort and he's gay, let's all sit down and have some lunch. Are you staying Kingsley?' Arthur asked.

'Love to because you can't get better cooking than Molly's.'

'Thank you Kingsley,' Molly smiled then finished getting lunch together.

Harry looked from his friends, Ron looking shocked then he stared at Charlie who kept watching his parents. Finally Charlie looked at Harry and gave a small nod, but mouthed, soon. Harry nodded then sat back down, but ended up feeling Charlie's foot on his leg, making him smile knowing they would soon be telling everyone they were a couple.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Harry, why don't you tell Kingsley you're other big news,' Arthur said.

'What news, you're not getting married or anything are you?'

'I hope to one day Kingsley, but no, not yet. We haven't been together that long. I got a visit from McGonagall with some shocking news, I think I actually stopped breathing at one point.'

'Harry was in shock, he didn't move, couldn't speak, well until McGonagall slapped his face to bring him out of it,' Ron said but smiled over at Harry, 'And why didn't you tell me you're gay , you're best mate?'

'I wasn't sure how you would take it, since we did share a room for years, here and at Hogwarts.'

'Well it is a shock to hear you shag blokes, just don't come on to me and I'll be fine.'

Harry laughed, 'Don't worry Ron, you're my mate, that's all, so I won't be feeling you up.'

'Forget the gay news, what's this other news that sent Harry into shock.'

'Oh well, my mother is alive, Snape knew, planned it and kept her all these years without her real memory. I ended up belting the shit out of him.'

'Hang on, Albus told me he was the one that removed your parents bodies after they got you to safety.'

'He modified this death eaters memories with memories he took from my mother, then gave her polyjuice potion and she thought she was Lily Potter. That happened the day before Voldemort turned up.'

'So why aren't you getting to know your mother right now?'

'Because if I see Snape again I might just kill him next time, after beating the shit out of him, I had my wand on him and no one was going to stop me. Then I heard her voice telling me not to hurt Snape, I said I'll see her alone, not with him or not at all.'

'Do you mind if we come in Arthur?' Minerva called from the door.

'Of course not Minerva,' Arthur stood up and opened the door, in walked Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Lily Potter.

Harry bolted up to his feet and stared at Snape, 'Get the fuck away from me Snape, you've been warned.'

'You are the most arrogant person I've ever met and if you just keep that big mouth of yours shut for five minutes, you might realise why I did it. The world doesn't revolve around you Potter, even if you think it does.'

'Are you bloody stupid Snape,' Ron yelled as he stepped over with Harry, 'He almost killed you and could easily do it again, but you just can't take the hint that is right in front of your stupid face.'

'How dare you,' Snape sneered.

'Don't try it Snape, we're not school kids who you used to pick on, it doesn't work on any of us anymore.'

'Harry you need to listen to Severus and you're mother,' Minerva said.

'I said I'll see her alone, not with him, so either he leaves or I do.'

'You're not going anywhere,' Charlie said as he stood up and put his arm around Harry, 'Not anymore babe. So let's just calm down alright.'

'So this is the bloke you're shagging, Charlie, my own brother and I never knew either of you were gay.'

'Yes, me Ron, but not right now, give us a couple of minutes,' Charlie kept his arm around Harry and they stepped into the living room closing the door behind them.

'You really shouldn't have come here Snape,' Kingsley said as he stood up. 'I have no idea why you did it, but keeping something like this from Harry after what he went through all those years with the Dursleys, that's just wrong and unforgivable.'

'So saint Potter even has the minister on his side, how many people does he have to take in with that act he plays before they see the real person.'

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it at Snape, 'You know nothing about the real Harry, you never did and you never bothered taking the time to find out. You say one more word about him and I swear to god I will curse you so bad you will end up in St Mungo's in the mind damaged ward.'

'Hermione, calm down,' Minerva stepped over to her and took hold of Hermione's arm, making her lower her wand. 'None of this is helping either Harry or Lily.'

'Nothing will help why he's involved. Harry won't change his mind, he won't see her with him around,' Ron said standing next to Hermione and put his arm around her, 'I don't blame him either.'

'Look, let me just see what Harry wants to do,' Arthur stepped over to the living room, opened the door, 'I thought you were talking, not snogging.'

'That's how I calmed Harry down dad, I couldn't do everything I wanted, not here.'

'We don't need to hear about your bedroom exploits Charlie. We want to know if Harry is going to come out and talk to his mother?'

'When he's gone, I will, not before. I might just head home, come on Charlie, you can calm me down better there.'

'If that's what you want babe, let's go.'

Harry and Charlie, still with their arms around each other followed Arthur into the kitchen and to Hermione and Ron.

'We'll be back later, but not for a few hours, we'll be busy?'

'We didn't near to hear that Harry, but we'll be here waiting,' Ron hugged Harry, then Charlie, then Hermione hugged them.

Harry and Charlie walked to the door when Snape put his arm out, 'Move it, or lose it Snape,' Harry said fiercely and had his wand pointed at Snape's face so quick no one saw him pull it, 'I'm not the same little boy you bullied.'

'You're mother is my wife.'

Harry stared at Snape then looked at his mother, 'Then she has a fucked up death eater as a husband and has lost a son, now fuck off both of you,' Harry hurried from the house with Charlie and apparated away.

'I told you not to tell him that Severus, not until we could explain everything. Now it's too late, you won't get the chance now. Lily has lost the only chance she had at getting to know her son,' Minerva said stiffly.

'Lily is better off without him, we both are.'

'Get out of my house Snape, right now,' Arthur said angrily as he also pointed his wand at Snape, 'You are not welcome here. Harry is one of the best people you could ever meet, but all you saw was his father. Doesn't seem to make any difference now though does it, you got what you wanted, Lily for yourself and James out of the way.'

Everyone in the kitchen felt how tense it was. Lily kept a tight hold of Severus, Minerva looked upset, Molly and Kingsley looked angry and the Grangers looked shocked and confused. But Severus and Lily turned and left the house and it took a few minutes before everyone calmed down.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'Minerva, now he's gone, I think you should explain what is going on,' Kingsley said.

'Yes, it looks like it falls to me,' Minerva sighed then sat down, 'After using the imperius curse, memories and polyjuice potion on a female death eaters, he did get Lily out of there. He changed her memories, then a year later, he told her everything, explained why he took her. Now at the time he had Lily's hair black and made her wear coloured contact lenses to change her eyes. He told Voldemort about a pureblood woman that he had met just after he disappeared. He never told Voldemort this until two years ago and that was so Voldemort never tried to make Lily take the dark mark. During their time in hiding, they did fall in love and get married and doing that also protected Lily. Voldemort believed highly in marriage as long as they were both purebloods. He trusted Severus, he always did, but more so when he killed Albus, so Voldemort never pushed to meet his wife.'

'Still doesn't explain why he never told Albus and Harry once he was older,' Kingsley said.

'Because Voldemort could look into Harry's mind whenever he wanted to. Albus could protect his mind, Harry couldn't. If he found out that Severus' wife was really Lily Potter, he would have taken her then let Harry know he would kill her unless Harry surrendered to him. We all know he would have killed her the moment Harry did turn himself over to him, then he would have killed Harry.'

'None of that matters Professor, as long as Snape has anything to do with Lily Potter, Harry won't have anything to do with her. You know how he treated Harry at Hogwarts, you know what the Dursleys did to him as a child. Nothing will make Harry forget all that. But knowing Snape had his mother with him this whole time and never told Harry she was alive, no, there's no way he will forgive him or have anything to do with either of them,' Hermione said.

'I heard like all the order that Harry got starved and locked up by the Dursleys. But by the sound of it, there was more to it,' Kingsley said.

'There was, a lot more. He was beaten badly as a child, sometimes so severe he ended up in a muggle hospital. He was sexual abused by the uncle, from the time he was about five years old. That lasted until the Hogwarts letters turned up. They realised no matter how much they tried to stop Harry, he would be leaving for Hogwarts and he would be learning magic. I only found out because Poppy discovered his old injuries after the triwizard tournament. As you know, Harry was in a bad way by the time Albus took him up to the hospital that night. After all of you left, she did a thorough examination on him, then told Albus and I what she had found. Albus spoke with Hermione and Ron, asked them if they knew.'

'We didn't, not at the time. But after Professor Dumbledore explained, we were able to keep an eye on Harry, more than we normally did. We knew he got depressed a lot and sometimes looked scared when it was near the end of the year. Now normally Harry never gets scared, but he was because he was about to go back to that house in case they started on him again. He explained all this to us when the three of us were away. Living in that tent for months, sometimes we did glimpse each other when we were changing, we tried not to, but accidents did happen. So I asked Harry about some of the scars he had, finally he told us everything.' Hermione explained.

'Alright, then Albus should have gotten Harry out of there. But answer this though Minerva, did Lily know all this time that Harry was alive and living with her sister and her husband.'

'Yes, she did. As for Albus, he never knew about the abuse until after the triwizard tournament. Then Voldemort was back so the best protection Harry had was staying in that house. Because that woman believed she was Lily Potter, that protection of the blood spell still held. Albus debated about removing Harry, but he had to weigh up all the options for what was best for Harry. As long as he stayed in that house with his mother's blood, Voldemort could never touch him.'

'The thing is Professor, would that have still worked. Voldemort made himself using Harry's blood.'

'Even though it was a blood spell Albus did, it was also based on love. The love Lily had for her son and her willingness to die to protect him. So even though the blood spell might have stopped working, the love that kept him protected always worked. Those are old and ancient magic that a lot of us have never heard of.'

'Alright, even though Harry should have been removed in my opinion, I don't think it changes the fact that as long as Snape is in the picture, Harry will have nothing to do with her. Snape made Harry's life miserable even if he was supposedly helping Albus protect him.'

'He did help protect Harry, but it was for Lily. She always asked Severus how Harry was, to make sure he was safe and hoped it wouldn't take long before she could finally get her son back. She admitted that James did torment Severus as a student, but Severus never missed the opportunity to try and hex James. They just loathed each other, then Lily married James. That hurt Severus deeply, but he was still willing to warn Albus that Voldemort believed the prophecy meant Harry and was going to kill all the Potters.'

'Nothing you have said Professor will make Harry change his mind. Ron and I know him, we're his best friends and he confides in us about everything. Well except that he was gay and with Charlie. But everything else he has, he never held back. There might be more you don't know Professor, about the detentions Snape gave Harry all the time, something that Snape did to Harry.'

'What do you mean did to Harry, Severus only mentioned that a lot of those detentions were so he could look into his mind and find out what he was up to, it was his way of knowing what Harry was doing and what he was planning. That was to help keep him safe and try to teach Harry how to block his mind from Voldemort.'

'No,' Ron said as he stared at his old professor, 'Snape used to hit Harry Professor, not all those bruises he had came from Voldemort or quidditch accidents, they were caused by Snape.'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'Teachers are never allowed to strike a student. Why didn't Harry tell Albus about this during their meetings?'

'Harry tried, but Professor Dumbledore refused to hear anything against Snape. Harry ended up yelling at Professor Dumbledore during one of their meetings. Now normally he let Harry get it out because he knew Harry's anger came from Voldemort. But this time, when he tried to say what Snape was doing, he wouldn't listen and told Harry he wouldn't let him go with him if he kept that up. Harry really wanted to go with Professor Dumbledore to find those horcruxes. So he stopped saying anything about Snape, he only told us. I used to get him some mertlap essence to help with the cuts and bruises he came back with.'

'Severus never said anything about that, all he ever told us was Harry deserved those detentions and he always caused problems. Now we know that Harry never caused those problems, Severus just couldn't let the fact go that Harry looked like James.'

'One of these detentions Professor was caused by Snape. We had to make a potion and after the last few times of Snape berating Harry in class, he ended up making the potion perfectly. When Harry took it up to Snape's desk, then turned to walk back, Harry's potions was smashed on the floor and Snape was sneering at him. I felt terrible because I had already cleaned up everything, so Harry's cauldron was empty.'

'Alright, well I might speak with Lily if I can without Severus around. Find out how much she knows that is true and what she might have been told that isn't true. As far as we know, Severus might be telling Lily that Harry is violent and we all know he isn't. Normally he would never hurt anyone, just protect us if he could.'

'All the times Harry got angry before were caused by Voldemort, I bet Snape never told her that.'

Charlie stuck his head in the door then turned back, 'There gone, so get your arse in here Harry.'

Everyone turned to watch Harry and Charlie step into the kitchen and sit down together, but they were both smiling.

'You two look happy, have fun did you?' Ginny said but she was also smiling.

'Yep, lots of fun,' Charlie said then grabbed some juice and poured himself and Harry one.

'Harry, I'm going to be speaking with Lily later. But I need the truth from you and I know you have never lied to me before.'

'You know I don't lie Professor, well, unless it's to keep someone safe.'

'Yes, I know. During your detentions with Severus, did he ever hit you?'

Harry turned his head sharply towards Hermione and Ron who both gave him identical sheepish smiles.

'Yes, every time I had a detention with him and those usually were caused by him, not because I did anything wrong.'

'Okay, now, during those detentions do you remember ever feeling tired or even fall asleep?'

'No, if I did that he'd belt the crap out of me, why?'

'He told me that he used to go into your mind during those detentions, it was to help keep you safe. We believe that he has been lying to Lily for years. Now you're behaviour in my office and here earlier will make Lily believe him more than you.'

'Look Professor, I admit I would love to get to know my mother, but now she is with him, no, I just can't. When we got back to the house, I found the copy of my parents will and went over it again just to make sure they couldn't touch the house or the money. That money came from my father's family and my father's parents bought that house for my father so it would be there for when he got married. If she came back within seven years of her so called death, then yes, she could claim the house and part of the money, she can't now as it's been seventeen years. So I cast the fidelius charm around the house,' Harry handed a piece of paper to Hermione and Ron, 'That's the permission to get in, so all your family Ron, and you know which friends are allowed in, oh Kingsley and Professor McGonagall as well, better add Aberforth to the list. Now I used two of these old spells I found in one of my father's books, one was to stop anyone entering my home that has a dark mark. Now as you all know, normally the more people you tell the secret too with the fidelius charm, the weaker the charm, this spell stops that,' Harry pulled a book from his pocket, opened it to the right page and handed it to Kingsley, 'You could use that on Grimmauld Place since I let you use it for a safe house.'

'Blimey Harry,' Kingsley stared down at the words, 'This spell was lost centuries ago.'

'Seems my father has a lot of old books, I haven't gone through them yet, just a few.'

'It was smart going over that will because I know the house Snape lives in, it was his father's house and I have to say, it's worse than Grimmauld Place, dark, dreary, no colour at all, well, like Snape himself actually. So I could see Lily wanting to get out of there, but since she is technically dead, she has no money, only what Severus has. Now I know a teacher's salary isn't the greatest as most of their living expenses are paid because they do live at Hogwarts for ten months out of every year and can stay there during the other two months if they wish. Their food is supplied and their living quarters. So what Severus has wouldn't be a lot, not compared to what the Potters are worth, what you're worth.'

'That doesn't include everything Sirius left me when he died, even if I have no idea about any of it. I still can't go into his vault.'

'He only died three years ago Harry, you thought of him as a father, you loved him. So you are going to need time before you can go in there,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I do, all I know of the Blacks was they were seriously rich, about the same as the Potters from what Remus told me. I never got a chance to ask him about it though because I was always being guarded and he was infiltrating the werewolf packs. Then he died as well, so there's no one left that was close to my father.'

'If I can speak with Lily alone and get her to hear the truth, she would be able to tell you more on your family Harry.'

'He looked to possessive of her. I do know that his father used to beat him as a kid, maybe that's how he controls her, belts her, especially if he can hit a kid, it would be easy for him to hit a woman.'

'How do you know his father beat him?' Arthur asked.

'One time when he was trying to teach me occlumense, I broke through into his mind and saw a memory of him and my mother talking as students. All about how he was treated at his home. His father was a muggle, his mother was a witch, but the father controlled her as well, that's where Snape gets it from.'

Everyone realised Harry might be right, either Snape was lying or using fear to keep Lily in line. Now they weren't sure if they could get Lily to know the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

After talking for a while longer, Minerva left in the hope she could get some time alone with Lily Potter. Hermione tried to explain as much as she could to her parents. Molly started working on dinner with Ginny's help. Arthur and Kingsley talked about the ministry and what was going on there. Ron mainly helped Hermione explain to her parents. Harry and Charlie kept sitting together, always touching, always snogging and always giving each other looks that was seen by everyone.

'So, are you or not?' Harry asked quietly.

'Maybe, first tell me why you want me to?'

'I like feeling you beside me all night and I hate it when you get up and leave. Makes me feel cheap, like you've paid for your fun and it was time to go home to your family and comfy bed.'

Charlie broke up laughing, 'You are daft Harry, bloody daft.'

'Charlie, we could have told you that a long time ago about Harry,' Ron said but smirked over at Harry.

'Thanks Ron, great friend you are.'

'What did he say to make you finally realise he was daft?' Ron asked.

'He wants me to stay with him tonight because it makes him feel cheap when I leave his bed to come home.'

Ron burst out laughing, Hermione whipped her head around and started laughing, then Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Kingsley started laughing.

'Thanks babe, you didn't have to tell everyone,' Harry blushed slightly as he turned his head into Charlie's chest, 'Keep it to yourself next time,' he said softly.

'Oh you've gone and embarrassed him Charlie, not a look I'm used to seeing on you Harry,' Kingsley chuckled.

'Just because you're minister Kingsley, doesn't mean I won't hex you mate.'

'I was an auror Harry, I think I could take you.'

'Probably, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't try, I know I'd end up with my arse kicked though.'

'The saviour admitting he could be defeated, that's surprising,' Ginny said making everyone laugh again.

'Don't you talk Ginny, you could bloody beat me, you're too much like your mother, scary,' Harry grinned over at the two Weasley women.

'Tell me about it Harry, it's a wonder I can still hear with mum's yelling, and walking with Ginny and her hexes. You surprised us Ginny, accepting us so easily, we all know you liked Harry for years and wanted to resume your relationship with him, so why?'

'Well what could I do Charlie, Harry's gay, I can't fight that. Give me another girl, yeah, then I'd fight. Looks like I'm going to have to go find my own hero.'

'So will millions of other woman Ginny, all the mail that gets sent to Harry are mostly woman asking Harry for marriage or sex, a lot want him to father their children. I think that will change once word gets out your gay though.'

'Not interested, I've got my dragon handler and he handles me pretty good,' Harry grinned making Charlie laugh.

'Um, dragons,' Sharon Granger said as she looked around.

'There real mum, that's where Charlie used to work,' Hermione explained.

'I mainly worked with the big ones though, but I've been here for almost a year, so my boss basically said not to come back.'

'Charlie came over for his older brother Bill's wedding, death eaters attacked, the minister was killed, the ministry had fallen, so Charlie decided to stay and give the order of the phoenix a hand. That is all of us along with a few others, we worked in secret to help gather information that would help defeat Voldemort.' Molly explained.

'Have you worked out what you're going to do now Charlie or are you still taking your time?' Arthur asked.

'I thought I'd go to some of the other reserves around Britain, see if they will put me on. I'm too qualified for them, but hopefully that will go in my favour.'

'You know I could use someone trustworthy to work in the that department Charlie, with your knowledge on all creatures, it might be something worth considering.'

'That's mainly office work though Kingsley, I'm more for getting out there and getting my hands dirty, I'm not really the office type.'

'True, but you could run that place how you like as long as the rules were followed. So you could be the one going out to check on any creatures that have caused problems or for any reason actually.'

'Well, I suppose I could go in and have a look at what's involved and at least I know there's someone decent running the ministry, not like the last two. Sorry Kingsley, but Scrimgeour really didn't do anything for the people.'

'Don't be sorry Charlie, he might have been a friend and colleague, but he didn't do what was right.'

'Like the things Dumbledore left Hermione, Ron and me in his will, he kept them for a month using the law of checking for dark magic. As if Dumbledore would have anything dark or leave it to us, it's ridiculous.'

'We know Harry, but he was trying everything he could to find out what you were up to and what Dumbledore was up to. He knew you two were close, so he figured he'd leave you things that had something to do with defeating Voldemort.'

'Actually the things he left us weren't really any help in defeating Voldemort even if they did come in handy.'

'That was almost a year ago Harry, can you believe it,' Ron said.

'Bloody hell, yeah, it was. He arrived here the morning of my birthday and we got into a huge fight because he kept trying to tell me it was my duty to work for the ministry. He just wanted to use me and my name like Fudge did.'

'We should talk about that Harry, what we're going to do for your eighteenth birthday,' Charlie said.

'You should do something Harry, you're seventeenth got disrupted,' Hermione said.

'I hope you don't mind me saying, but I figured you were about twenty five, you have this look about you, like you're older,' Jonathan Granger said.

'I don't mind Mr. Granger and I feel older, a lot older. It's just been my life, it aged me, especially over the last year,' Harry turned back to Charlie, 'Why don't we get everyone over to the house for a smallish party, I can have it catered?' Harry asked.

'You could and it wouldn't be smallish, not with the amount of friends you have, then there is the family and everyone else you'd invite. But at least we know it wouldn't be crashed by death eaters or people from the ministry, since the minister will be there.'

'That's true, we might finally have a good night where nothing goes wrong. Won't that be a refreshing change, a fun time instead of death and destruction,' Harry said making everyone but the Grangers laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The day of Harry's eighteenth birthday arrived, he woke up early, which was normal and saw Charlie wasn't in bed beside him, which wasn't normal. Ever since they had told everyone they were gay and together, Charlie had spent every night at Harry's and he was never awake early. Harry went and showered then headed downstairs, he saw Charlie sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. Harry stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Charlie.

'Happy birthday babe.'

Harry chuckled, 'Thanks Charlie, but why are you up before me?'

'I have to go out for a while, then get back in time to get ready for this big bash you're putting on.'

'I hope you're not buying me anything, I told you I don't want any presents?'

'I'm not saying a word, so stop asking. But since you're awake I can get going.'

'Before you do go,' Harry sat beside Charlie, 'You know this is ridiculous Charlie, you're here all the time, you stay every night, why don't you just move in with me?'

'Like I've said before, we haven't been together that long. I think we should take things slow before we get that serious. Let's make sure this is going to work before we make it permanent.'

'Yeah, you have said that before, but how much more serious can we get. We've admitted we love each other, you're here all the time and everyone knows about us now. If Bill wants to see you, he doesn't go to the Burrow, he comes here.'

'I know, but Harry, I only saw you a handful of times over the years. We don't really know each other that well. So let's just give it a bit more time, but that doesn't mean I won't be here all the time. I like waking up with you draped all over me.'

Harry chuckled, 'So do I, alright, you do make sense, so I'll drop it, for now.'

'Good, now I'll only be an hour or so, then we can set everything up.'

'I'll be here babe.'

Charlie kissed Harry, then left, Harry made himself a cup of tea then some breakfast before standing out in the garden. He hadn't done a lot with the garden since he moved in and now wasn't the time. But he thought he could at least tidy it up, make it look neater. So Harry took his wand out and started to get rid of all the weeds that were everywhere, then cleaned the back of the house and patio. By the time he was finished, Charlie stepped outside with a group of men and woman, the caterers and the people delivering the marquee, chairs and tables. They were all witches and wizards, so they stared at Harry the moment they saw him.

'Great, well, you all know what to do, so I suppose I'll leave you to do it. If you need me for anything, I'll be around,' Harry gave them all a smile then let the caterers take over his kitchen and the others to set everything up outside.

'Good, now come see what I got you babe,' Charlie took Harry's hand and led him back to the house, 'Close your eyes.'

'Charlie.'

'Close them Harry.'

'Alright, there closed,' Harry instantly shut his eyes and felt Charlie led him further into the house, 'That smell, I know that smell.'

'You probably do, so open your eyes.'

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw a beautiful snowy white owl, almost identical to Hedwig. Harry stared into the mesmerising large eyes, then gave the owl a pat.

'Charlie, she's beautiful and so much like Hedwig.'

'She's a sister to Hedwig, I had her ordered weeks ago.'

'Hedwig was my only friend in that house Charlie, she understood when I was upset. She never went hunting, always stayed with me during those times.'

'The owner of Owlops said these owls from this family were like that. They could sense things about their owners and were the best for companionship. Maybe they told Hagrid that and that's why he got you Hedwig.'

'If they told Hagrid that, yeah, that would be the reason. She's beautiful Charlie, thanks,' Harry wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and put his head on Charlie's chest and the two men stood there holding each other. 'You know what Charlie?'

'No, so tell me.'

'Buying this owl for me really shows how much you do know me. I have been thinking of getting another owl and I thought of one like Hedwig.'

Charlie grinned, 'That's true and I can read you really well Harry. I notice you don't show you feelings all the time, but I can see little changes in you, when you're upset or angry. Ron was telling us how you were after finding out about your mother. Minerva never picked up on how angry you were, Ron and Hermione explained it to her. I can see it in your stance, the slight stiffness of your shoulders, you are very good at hiding your emotions. Tell me why you do that?'

'It mainly started in that house, if I showed fear, anger or even if I was upset, it just seemed to egg them on to hurt me more. Then Voldemort, death eaters and the Slytherin's, I had to keep all my emotions closed off so they couldn't see how scared I really was.'

'Um, excuse me, we thought we'd let you know that everything is set up outside,' a man said as he stepped into the room.

'Great, thanks for that.'

'I'll show you out,' Charlie said then joined the man before walking outside.

Harry sat on the sofa and gave his owl a pat, 'You're beautiful, now I have to figure out a name for you,' the owl hooted softly as she ran her head across Harry's hand making him chuckle softly.

Charlie stood at the door watching Harry, he could see the sadness on his face and know Harry was thinking about Hedwig, but he also knew he was thinking about his mother. Harry really wanted to know her, but he just wasn't going to allow himself to as long as Snape was in the picture. Charlie hoped Minerva got a chance to talk to Lily alone and find out what she had been told about Harry over the last seventeen years.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Minerva McGonagall had spoken with Albus Dumbledore to get some idea how she could get some time alone with Lily Potter. They both agreed that Snape had probably lied to her about Harry and why he never saved James and Harry at the same time. He went to so much trouble in saving Lily, he could have done the same with the male Potters, but he didn't because he loved Lily and wanted her all to himself. Kingsley had given Minerva a bit of information, so she had worked her plans for that night. Now she was just waiting for Severus Snape and Lily Potter to arrive at Hogwarts.

At the Potter house, one by one or groups of Harry's friends arrived, some of Charlie's friends did as well because Charlie and Harry wanted all their friends to know about them. The Weasley's arrived together along with Hermione and her parents, then Hagrid and Aberforth before Kingsley and his auror guards arrived. Even though he was supposed to have them with him at all times, when he goes to the Burrow, he makes them stay behind because the Burrow has strong wards around the property, this time even though they were at a property under the fidelius charm, it was also a house that was known and any supporters of Voldemort knew who lived there, their worst enemy, Harry Potter.

So by the time everyone had arrived, there were at least seventy people milling about the house or the garden. The music was playing, the drinks of all types were flowing and the food was being consumed, but everyone was having a great time. Not just to celebrate Harry's birthday, but to celebrate their war being over.

'Blimey Harry, you sure know how to throw a party,' Seamus said as he walked over to him and Charlie.

'Thanks Seamus as long as you're enjoying yourself.'

'Oh we are Harry, but why didn't we know you were gay, you went out with Ginny?' Dean asked, 'After she broke up with me that was.'

'Sorry Dean, as I said to Ginny, I think it was just my life. I like Ginny, she's great, funny, gorgeous, but she just doesn't have what I want,' Harry grinned up at Charlie, lowered his eyes before looking back at his friends who both looked surprised, before they laughed.

'No, she definitely doesn't have what Charlie does. He is a red head though, like Ginny.'

'I just thought Charlie was cute, nothing to do with Ginny, plus I like Charlie's muscly naked body pressed against mine.'

'Oh stop it Harry, is he always like this, opened about what you two do?' Seamus asked Charlie.

'Sometimes, it depends on his mood. Tonight, he's in a very good mood and playful as well. So expect to hear a lot more about what we do from Harry. As long as he doesn't start going into details, then I'll have to shove something in his mouth to stop him talking.'

'Oh, yes please,' Harry grinned.

'Oh gross, we're not gay you know, we don't want to hear that. Now if it was a girls boobs going into the mouth, that's what I would listen to.'

'You're talking to the wrong men then Dean and I hope since you went out with Ginny that you never did that considering she was underage at the time.'

'No way Charlie, Ginny scared me too much to try anything. But she's of age now though.'

'Hey, you had your shot with Ginny, I want to see if she will go out with a gorgeous and funny bloke like me.'

'Looks like the two friends are fighting over your sister Charlie, might have to warn your brothers.'

'Don't tell him that Harry, go back to snogging him while we go see a certain red head so she can decide,' Seamus and Dean hurried away and over to Ginny who was talking to Luna and Neville.

Back at Hogwarts, Severus and Lily stepped into Minerva's office, 'You said you wanted to talk to us again Minerva. This is getting a bit tedious you know.'

'Sorry for taking you away from other things with something that is important. Now, I wish to speak with Lily alone if you don't mind Severus.'

'Why, you can say anything to Lily why I am here, she is my wife.'

'Don't you trust me Severus, we're just going to have a woman to woman talk, nothing more.'

'I'm sure it's fine Sev and you'll be right outside the door if you want to,' Lily said in a very quiet voice.

'I will be right outside this door and I'll be back in ten minutes, we do have a life of our own,' Severus looked once more at Minerva, glanced up at Albus who was sleeping, along with all the other portraits, then he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

'Lily, please, I need you to trust me,' Minerva took hold of Lily's arm and turned, disapparated them both from her office. Before Lily knew what was going on, she was being pulled up the steps of some house and into a living room. Minerva sat Lily down, then started to tell her everything. After an hour, Lily finally told Minerva exactly what Severus had told her and what he had been doing. Now they both talked openly and honestly about what they should do and what needed to be said.

Back at the Potter home, the party was in full swing. All the younger people were enjoying the music, the food and the drink. The older people were also having a great time, they sat together talking, watching the younger people and knew most of the ones that were there were the ones that ended the war and they enjoyed watching them having fun because everyone believed they deserved it.

Harry and Charlie sat together on one of the double sun beds, watching their family and friends. They both were content to be with each other even if they did go speak with their friends a lot or their friends would sit with them, but it seemed no one wanted to bring up anything unpleasant. They only talked about their futures, not the past. As Harry was watching his friends having fun, he saw Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the house with his mother and she was alone. But the look both the woman gave Harry told him that something significant had taken place. Now Harry had to put everything aside and listen to what his mother had to say.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry got up and stared at his mother, Charlie beside him, Hermione and Ron hurried over to stand on Harry's other side. All their other friends must have realised something serious was going on, so they stood behind Harry before the Weasley's, Hagrid, Aberforth, Kingsley and his guards also joined the group.

'What's going on Minerva?' Arthur asked as he glanced at Harry's face.

'I let Severus think I needed a woman to woman talk with Lily, so he left us alone. I was able to apparate us both to Grimmauld Place, were we've spent the last couple of hours talking. All of us were right, about everything. But I want Lily to hear from some others. Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, Mr. Longbottom, as you three also shared a room with Harry, tell us how often Harry returned from his detentions he had with Professor Snape and had either bruises or cuts over him?'

'Every time Professor,' Neville saw the other two nod, 'We just thought Harry might have gotten into some trouble with the Slytherin's. They usually did if they found Harry alone.'

'What's going on Professor?' Seamus asked.

'They were not caused by Slytherin's, just the head of Slytherin house, Severus Snape. He used to beat Harry during those detentions, but none of us knew, only Hermione and Ron who told me. Now Lily knew nothing about this, she was lied to for the last seventeen years. But I wanted her to hear for herself what Severus had done to her son.'

'Son, what?!' Neville stared at the woman with red hair then Neville, 'Is this your mother Harry?'

'Yeah, who happens to be married to Snape.'

'Which I am getting divorced as soon as I can, and based on the fact he lied to me, he's getting off easy. He said you always tried to curse him, you went out of your way to cause trouble. Liked the fact you were famous and wanted the attention you got from it. There was so much he told me and none of it was true, not one word,' Lily pulled up both her sleeves to show bruises all over her arms, 'He threatened me, hit me all the time when I questioned his version of what you were like Harry. I could see how much you look like you're father and I couldn't believe you were like what he said. But he can be very convincing, then he just started scaring me. Are you sure he can't get in here?'

'He can't, I placed a charm around the house so anyone with a dark mark can't get in. He'd be stupid to try, look at the people that are here. The order of the phoenix, the DA, the minister and his aurors, not to mention me, the one who killed Voldemort, but with help from all my friends who can handle anything that is thrown at them,' Harry took a step closer to his mother, 'So what did he say about why he left my father and me to be slaughtered by Voldemort?'

'He said he didn't have time to work on two other people to take their place, that he only got me out the night before.'

'We know that's a lie Harry, I had Albus' pensieve taken to Grimmauld Place. Albus also told me a spell to use on Lily to retrieve her memories even if Severus altered them or had Lily unconscious, it worked. Lily had been at Severus house for two weeks before that night. We saw Severus speaking with Lily, how he had finally gotten her away from James and he also knew that you and your father would be dead soon. When you survived Harry, he did panic, that's when he made up the new story, had Lily change her hair to black and wear coloured contact lenses so no one could see her green eyes. Lily knew nothing Harry, he modified those memories of the first few weeks he had her. But I'm sure Severus never realised just how powerful Albus was and knew spells no one else knew or heard of. Right now, he's probably outside this house or the Burrow trying to find Lily.'

'Let us go check outside Harry, you stay here and keep your mother inside the charm,' Kingsley said.

'Thanks Kingsley,' Harry slowly reached out his hand and took his mother's, 'So now what do you want to do?'

Lily took the last step to bring her closer to her son, 'I want to get to know my son, see him for how he truly is, not what I've been led to believe. He said you were a liar, you were very violent and after seeing you in Minerva's office, I thought he was right.'

'I can tell you now Mrs. Potter, Harry never lies, well unless it's to keep us safe,' Neville smiled at Harry, 'He's not an angry or violent person, in any way. He will try to talk to anyone, to try and calm them or the situation down, he even did that with Voldemort.'

'Harry is one of the best people you could ever meet and will protect anyone he cares about, even with his life,' Ginny said as she stepped up beside Neville.

'His kind, his considerate, his gentle and a very loving man,' Charlie said as he put his arm around Harry, 'That's why I fell in love with him, I saw Harry's real heart, the tender, the loving and the kind heart.'

'Lily, I practically raised Harry from the time he was twelve, I think of him as a son. Listen to the truth, Harry is a wonderful young man who would never hurt anyone unless he was driven to it and even then, he tries to talk first. What you saw that first day in Minerva's office, I think you could understand why Harry hit Snape. He took you away from him, left him and his father to die. Let me tell you this as well, I asked Harry if I could keep his old baby furniture from here as I have a lot of children, so I know I will have lots of grandchildren one day. Harry loved the idea of it coming to the family, all but his old mattress from the cot because it was covered in blood. Imagine that, Snape allowed that to happen, a young baby boy to be put through that and the pain he would have felt at that time. He knew Lily, but didn't care about letting a little baby boy die as long as he got what he wanted, you.'

Lily felt tears falling down her face, then reached up and ran her finger of Harry's lightning shaped scar. Everyone watched as Harry stared at his mother, while his mother finally realised what had happened. But they also realised she had all the time in the world now to make it up to her son and get to know him. Harry's friends and family all stood around Harry and Lily, watching them as they stared at each other, mother and son, reunited.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Kingsley and one of his aurors came back to the group around Harry and his mother. 'He's outside and said he's not leaving and will get his wife back the moment she leaves the safety of the charm.'

'Can't he be arrested for what he's done?' Ron asked.

'First, if you are willing to testify about what he did to you during those detentions Harry, and show the memories, not all, enough to satisfy the court, he will be found guilty. But if we can get more evidence, then he could end up getting sent away for life which is what he deserves.'

'I was explaining to Harry about the memories I was able to retrieve from Lily. It shows Severus lying to Lily, how he knew Harry and James would be dead soon, how he let Lily think he never had time to save them when he did.'

'That will help Minerva, but Mrs. Potter, sorry I can't call you by your official name.'

'I'm divorcing him as soon as I can, but I want him locked up for allowing my son to be murdered. James and I knew the risk and knew we could die, but we wanted to give Harry a chance to survive.'

'Then if you also testify about what he said and did, then all that should be enough to get him sent to Azkaban for life. But Harry I'm saying this now, normally you are not a violent person, we know it came down to Voldemort. You need to keep it together when you see him.'

'That won't be a problem now I know the whole story and my mother is away from him and more importantly, she wants nothing to do with him. The man that is the reason behind my father dying, for me almost dying and why Voldemort turned up here in the first place.'

'What do you mean the reason?' Lily asked looking confused.

'The night the prophecy was made, Trelawney was telling Dumbledore, Snape was outside the door listening,' Harry said.

'I saw him and got Snape out of my pub, he only heard the first part.' Aberforth explained.

'He went and told Voldemort what he had heard, which sent him after me. He had Dumbledore convinced that he never thought Voldemort would think it meant me, and begged Dumbledore to keep you safe, then the three of us safe. I saw that memory, Snape's own memory of that. So you see, it was his fault that Voldemort knew that a prophecy had been made about him and me in the first place.'

'Albus told James and I about the prophecy, that was when you were three months old, but said nothing about Severus.'

'Albus truly believed Severus was sorry, he came back to our side, played spy for Albus. He was a better actor than we all knew, even Albus who is good at reading people never suspected anything.'

'Then I want to make sure he's locked up for life. But where am I to go until he is locked up, I have no money, nowhere to live?'

'You'll live here, in your home,' Harry said still staring at his mother, 'I can get Hermione to buy you some clothes until he goes to Azkaban.'

'Of course I will, all you have to tell me is your size and what style you like.'

'Anything but black,' Lily looked down at the black dress she had on, 'He only let me wear black, like him.'

'Then it will be bright colours from now on,' Harry gave her a genuine smile.

'I'll go get my aurors to arrest him and he will be locked up until the trial. So you lot, go enjoy yourselves.' Kingsley grinned then walked off with his auror.

'Now come on Lily, you look like you could use some food,' Molly put her arm around Lily and let her over to the table.

'Thanks Professor,' Harry said then shocked everyone when he hugged her, 'I think you saved my mother's life but you also gave us a chance to get to know each other.'

'After everything Harry, you two deserve to be together. Now don't make me start crying or I will hex you.'

Harry and all his friends laughed softly, but Harry let her go and kissed her cheek again surprising everyone.

'You are a wonderful caring woman Minerva McGonagall.'

Minerva smiled then touched Harry's face, 'Get to know each other,' she walked away, over to join Molly and Lily.

Harry sighed then turned, 'I think everything is going to be okay. So come on Charlie, blasted marry me already will you?'

Charlie laughed loudly, picked Harry up and made sure his legs were wrapped around his waist before kissing him passionately.

'You've got it Potter, let's get married, then we can see about having some kids, how's that sound?'

'You've got it Weasley and think of this Ron,' Harry looked over his shoulder at his friend who was looking away, 'We get to be brothers.'

'That's true and when Granger here decides I'm good enough for her to marry, she will be your sister.'

'You're too good for me Weasley,' Hermione smiled.

'The golden trio will be officially a family,' Neville grinned.

'All of us are already family Neville, we have been for years and will be forever,' Luna said, 'Isn't that right Harry?'

'Exactly right Luna, now let's get back to our party, it's time to celebrate.'

The group of friends, Harry still in Charlie's arms all ended up dancing to the music. Molly, Minerva and Lily stood watching them, but Lily never took her eyes off Harry.

'He does seem to be a very nice young man, he doesn't even seem to behave like his father though. I'm not sure if you knew how James was, I loved him dearly, but he did like his jokes and pranks, especially when he was with Sirius.'

'Yes, we know. Sirius explained it to Harry, we were sitting there listening to the stories. At the time I thought it was wrong of Sirius to tell Harry those types of stories. I admit I tried to protect him, a little too much sometimes. But that must have been the only time Harry refused to listen to me. He loved Sirius and wasn't going to let anyone come between them. But Harry isn't like that, he's a very serious young man, I suppose with what he had to put up with through his life, that's understandable. But you've got time now Lily, time to get to know the real Harry and he is nothing like what Snape told you. If he was really my son, I would be a very proud mother and I'm sure you will feel that way once you see that for yourself.'

Lily smiled at Molly Weasley and just listening to the woman who had been part of Harry's life for so many years, Lily could tell she cared very much for Harry. So she now knew she was hearing and seeing the truth about her boy, something she has wanted to see for seventeen years, to get to know her son.

The end:


End file.
